rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mehjit
The''' House of Jarhket-Mehjit''' is a noble family, the youngest member being Shekmeta Mehjit. The House originates from Kharidia. History The House originated from Kharidia in the Second Age, where the oldest member ruled a tribe called the Meshkits. The tribe evolved into a family, and became the Mehjit family, until in the Third Age, one family member, Jelcod, was married off to a noble, Meria Darvin, and the family became the House Of Jarhket. Only a select few of members are nobles; the rest live in poverty, unable to bear the Coat Of Arms or the family name. One of the members, Harisa Mehjit , reaped in a vast amount of wealth after working in a dancing Romani Troupe for 3 years. This boosted the family's wealth further. Members Notable Select Wealthy Members *Harisa Mehjit (deceased), was the first female Grand Vizier in the history of Gielinor, an astonishing mark left on the history. Died due to Idol-related causes *Shekmeta Mehjit, currently living in Al Kharid, on her mother's command to join her there *Felondis Mehjit, currently living in Al Kharid looking after his niece, Shekmeta, and daughter, Celopis *Alida Mehjit (deceased), was an author, wrote Arki Gegol and the Angry Ugthanki. Died in Worshipper-run Varrock, from brutal murder. Body not yet discovered *Tutmosi Jarhket, currently a museum curator. Wrote 101 Ways To Find Out If A Dragon Is Lying To You *Setmon Mehjit, currently living alone in Al Kharid, looking for a job as Royal Scribe Members Living In Poverty *Emisha Jarhket (deceased), lived with her husband Felos Jarhket and daughter Harisa as a tanner's wife. Died in the 151 Kharidia Epidemic. Ashes were scattered in the River Lum *Felos Jarhket (deceased), lived with his wife Emisha Jarhket and daughter Harisa as a tanner. Died in the 151 Kharidia Epidemic. Ashes were scattered in the River Lum *Baba Sechwet , currently living in Pollnivneach running the Mechmut Kebab Shop, knows nothing of her family as she was an orphan. 56 years old *Kendla Jarhket, currently living in Yanille as a matchbox maker, sister of Emisha Jarhket and aunt of Harisa Mehjit. 78 years old Mehjit Traits *Gluttony **Very rare trait, only known member to have this is Baba Sechwet, who cannot walk as she is too obese *Pride **Very common trait. All notable members have this trait, mostly Felondis Mehjit, who brags about his name to every stranger he sees *Selflessness **Uncommon trait, found only in female members. Two living members have this trait, and one deceased member had this trait as well. Shekmeta Mehjit and her mother, Harisa Mehjit have this trait, though Harisa tends to hide it. Emisha Jarhket also had this trait, giving up her medicine to a young boy in order for him to live, during the 151 Kharidia Epidemic *Honour **All members have this trait, even if they do not have the right to bear the Mehjit name. If someone defaces the name of Mehjit-Jarhket, all members will make sure their lives become miserable *Mystery **Rare trait, only found in members with traumatic abuse. They tend to hide it from other people. Harisa Mehjit is the only member with this trait Category:Families Category:Kharidian Category:Noble Category:Mehjit-Jarhket Family Category:Noble House